What About Us?
by blackrose187
Summary: Dimitri takes Tasha's offer and leaves Rose but he doesn't know Rose is pregnant what will happen when he comes back for graduation and sees her stomach? read to find out
1. horible day

"ROSE OUT OF MY CLASS NOW!" Stan yelled at me and I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff and said

"How about you go fuck your blow up doll?"

"NOW!" hey yelled when I just opened the door.

When I got outside I walked back to my dorm to find Dimitri there on my bed looking worried so I smiled and remembered yesterday night we had sex so I said

"You miss me already?" he looked at me and responded

"Rose am taking Tasha's offer" my jaw fell to the ground and yelled

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME NO HER!" and that's when the waterworks came on and her kissed me and walked out that door and It felt like my heart had shattered and I just walked to my bed and replayed the whole thing over and over and over again.

**so guys how did u like my new story better that other one hu? well leave a review and follow thanks~alyssa**


	2. 3 weeks later

*3 weeks later*

*knock knock*

"Rose?" a soft voice said

"Go away!" I mumbled in my pillow while listening to sad songs and then the person came in and I turned my head and saw it was Lissa

"Rose I know it sucks that Dimitri is gone but you can't afford to miss school and don't forget graduation is in a month so get up!" she said

"Ugh! I know your right" I said getting up and turning off the music and going into my closet and got a loose shirt out and baggy pants then fixed my self up. When I was done Lissa and I walked to the cafeteria. When we got there I smelt something horrible so I ran to the bathroom and threw up. When I was done Lissa looked at me wide eyed and said

"Are you sick?" and I shook my head and then she reached in her purse and handed me a pice of gum and I took it and we left bathroom.

"And sleeping beauty awakes!" Adrian said and I gave him a half smile and then made a bubble with my gum and then I heard Christian mumble

"Bought time" and I rolled my eyes and responed

"Well if it wernt for your slutty aunt this woudnt have happened"

"You know what Rose-Christian ignore it" Lissa said cutting him off and putting an hand on his shoulder to calm him down.*RING* the bell rung so I looked at Lissa and she looked at me and we walked to are classes. When class was over I had bomd all my test leaving me with all A's in my classes and I walked to my dorm until Lissa saw me and called me so I turned around and walked to her.

"Yes Lissa?"I said

"Arnt you coming to dinner?" she resoponed

"Oh yeah I forgot about dinner!" I said and she rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm and said

"Come on"


	3. suprise

the next morning Lissa scrared me the shit out of me and then she handed me clothes and then I ran to the bathroom and puked again and agin while Lissa hold up my hair. When I was done she looked at me all worried and then her eyes went wide and she yanked me out of my room and took me somewere. When she was done yanking me I saw were we were and said

"Lissa am not sick or anything or anything!" and she looked at me and she whispered something in in ear that made her smile and then she walked toward me and said

"Rose am going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them ok?" and I nodded my head

"Have you had sex?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"Who did you have sex with?"

"Dimitri" I mumbled and she nodded her head

"when did you guys have sex and when was your last period?" she asked

"last month before the school was attacked" I respond and she nodded her head and then she walked to the cabinet and then she pulled out a small box and then handed it to me and I looked at her wide eyed and I jumped out of my chair violently and then Lissa pushed me back down and said

"Rose please just in case" and I nodded my head and then walked to the bathroom and did what I had to do. when I was done I walked out the bathroom and then sat right next to Lissa and we waited for 3 min. When I heard the timer go off I walked to the bathroom slowly and then when I got to the handle I started shaking like crazy then I opened the door and started crying like crazy cause I saw two pink lines on the stick which meant I wasn't only pregnant I was pregnant with Dimitri's child!


	4. answer my calls

"Rose are you-oh my god!" Lissa said and I looked at her and she squealed and then Olendzki came in and said

"Congrats Rose let me go tell Alberta and Korvia"

"Ok" I said getting off the floor and looking in the mirror and smiling and then said

"I promise not to be like my mother! I want us to be best friends not like me and my mom" and then Lissa laughed at me and then my smile faded and I took out my IPhone and looked at her and she nodded her head and I called Dimitri. Please leave your message for 832-891-5760 *beep*

"UGH!" Lissa this has been the 10th time am done!" I said sitting down

"He may be busy" she respond

"Or ignoring me" I said

"Rose Korvia and Alberta want to see you" Olendzki said

"Come on Rose" Lissa said helping me up

When we got to Korvia office she told us to sit down and then she begin talking

"Ok first off you will not be doing combat trainings anymore and ect and don't worry you are going to graduate and that's about it...Oh wait you will also be Lissa's guardian once the baby is born.''

"Thanks you so much Korvia and Alberta" I said giving them both hugs and then walked Lissa back to her dorm and then walked to my dorm


	5. uh oh

"Oh my gosh can you believe tomorrow is graduation?!" one girl squealed and I rolled my eyes and knocked on Lissa's door

"Oh my gosh can you believe tomorrow is graduation?!" I said mimicking the girls voice when Lissa opened the door and she rolled her eyes and laughed

"So Lissa can I have my dress now?!"

"Fine" she said walking to her closet and pulling out a small purple rhinestone strapless dress and my jaw fell

"Lissa it's adorable!" I said

"I know! You can also see your bump!" she said patting my baby

"Thanks so much Lissa" I said

"No problem and um Rose one thing Tasha is coming late tonight for graduation" she said and I sighed and said

"Whatever he wanted to be with her so" and she nodded her head and yawned

"Well am going to bed night Rose"

"Night Lissa" I replied

When I was walking back to my dorm I saw a car pull up and so I stopped and watched what they were doing and then they came out and I saw them Tasha and Dimitri so I ran back to my dorm hoping they didn't see me and locked the door.


	6. graduation

The next day I woke up to me jumping out of the bed and throwing up and then brushing my teeth 3 times trying to get the taste out of my mouth and then taking a shower

"ROSE!" Lissa yelled

"GETTING OUT OF THE SHOWER HOLD ON!" I replied getting the towel and drying myself off

When I was done drying myself off I saw Lissa looking beautiful like always and she ran to me and threw my dress at me and so I told her to turn around and then put on my undergarments and then put on my dress and heels on

"Can I look now?" she asked

"Yes you can look now" I replied and she turned around and her eyes went wide and I laughed and went to the mirror and put my hair up in a ponytail and then some earrings and then I turned around and said

"How do I look" she smiled and said

"Come on lets go or else were going to be late!" she said

When we were walking I tripped on a rock and stubbed my toe and I cursed then got over it and keep walking. When we got there I went to my seat and then waited for Alberta and Koriva to shut up. When they were done they first called the Moroi side

"Vasilisa Dragomir" Koriva said

"GO LISSA!" I yelled and she laughed and rolled her eyes and then got off the stage and back into her set, after awhile Koriva said

"Christian Ozera"

"GO PYRO!" I yelled and he rolled his eyes

When the moroi side was over it was finally the daphmir side so I started to get nervous

"Eddie Castile" Alberta said

"GO EDDIE!" I yelled and he threw his fist in the air and whopped and then I waited for my row to go up which came really fast

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" Alberta said and then everyone roared with cheers and whoops and so I started blushing while I was walking toward Alberta

"Do you Rosemarie Hathaway promise to guard and protect Vasilisa Dragomir?" I nodded my head and said

"Yes ma'ma

"Congratulations Rose you are now a guardian please go over to Stan and get your promise mark." She said

When graduation was finally over ii went to go find Lissa but she found me first

"ROSE!" she yelled and then came running to me and I caught her and we hugged each other and then Christian came up behind us and scrared me and then I saw two people came walking to us and that's when I saw that those people who were walking to us was….TO BE CONTINUED

**hey guys Alyssa here um tell me who u think it is could it be her mom and dad or somebody else leave me a review of what you think of the story so far and tell me who you think it is thanks~ Alyssa =) **


	7. graduation 2

And saw that those people were Tasha and Dimitri so I smiled and said hi and then I saw Dimitri looking at my stomach and then Tasha saw and she squealed

"Oh my god Rose! I wish you and Adrian best of luck!" and then everyone stared at her except Dimitri he kept staring at me

"Oh my god am sorry, whose the daddy then?" she said and I laughed and said

"He's gone" and then walked away to get food until I heard somebody following me so I turned the corner and turned around to see that it was Dimitri

"What do you want?!" I replied

"Who the fuck did this to you?!" he said

"Why do you care?!" I replied

''Because I- who did this to you?!" he said

"It's no one! Now leave me alone!"

"Ok so your just telling me you got pregnant by yourself then?!" he said and I rolled my eyes and walked away until he grabed my arm and pulled me back and said

"It's my child isn't it?" and I took a big breath and said

"Yes Dimitri it's yours"

"Why did you call me?!" He replied

"I did like 40 times! And you didn't answer so I gave up'' I said

"Wait did you use the 281 number?" he asked

"That's the only one I have" I replied

"Oh my god am so sorry Roza" He said pulling me into a hug but I pushed him off and said

"Get away from me you told me you wanted a life with Tasha and now that I tell you am pregnant with your kid you think you can come and loving me again?! Well no! You didn't even bother to call! Fuck you Dimitri Belikov!" and then I walked off to my dorm not getting any food

**heeey guys tell me what you think =) and don't worry there is still LOTS more to come!~ Alyssa**


	8. graduation3 later that night

Later that night everyone went out to party in the commons but I in my room snd finish pscking my clothes until I heard a knock on the door so I opened the door and saw it was Dimitri so I closed it on his face until he pushed it back open and came in closing the door behind him

"You can come in" I said sarcastically

"Rose am so sorry for taking Tasha's stupid ass offer you have no idea how much I wanted you every night to hold, to kiss, squeeze I miss you so much I would cry for you so please Roza give me another chance I really really love you with all my heart and trust me I didn't have sex with her or a family it was an excuess I thought it would be best but it wasn't so please give me another chance." He said and I looked at him and said

"Dimitri can I tell you tomorrow cause am moving in with Lissa on court" He nodded his head and then walked out

**ok guys don't hurt me cause she didn't tell him but next chapter will be good she will finally tell him her decision so yeah and don't forget to leave a review thx ~Alyssa **


	9. moving in with Lissa

"Rose you ready to get on the plain?" Lissa asked

"Yeah" I said getting one more look at the academy and sticking the middle finger at it and then walked on the plain. When we arrived at court we got off and then we took a car to a neighborhood and then we got out and Lissa said

"Follow me'' so I did and when she stopped I looked at her and then the mansion and then looked at her again and said

"Is this are house?!"

"Yup! And Christian's" she said

"Let's go in!" she said when we went inside it was really huge! And saw that they already had the furniture up so I went up the stairs and saw my name on the door so I went in and saw that my bed and everything was up too

"LISSA!" I yelled

"Yes Rose?" she said coming up the stairs

"Thank you so much Lissa for everything!" I said pulling her into a hug

"Rose were sisters! I'll always be her for you!" she said and I nodded my head

*Ding Dong* and we looked at each other

"Whose here?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders and then went down stairs and opened the door while I unpacked my clothes

"ROSE SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU!" Lissa yelled

"Coming!" I said coming down stairs and then seeing Dimitri I slipped and fell on my ass

"ROZA!" Dimitri said running to me

"Rose are you ok?!" Lissa said

"Yeah am ok come on Dimitri" I said getting myself up and then walking back up stairs until I felt a hand on my hip so I turned around and saw that it was Dimitri so I turned back around and smiled. When I got to my room I let him in first and then I went in and closed the door behind me

"Have you thought about your decision?" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"And?" he said

"I'll give you another chance because I want this child to know her daddy and I missed you to" I said and he came closer to me and grabbed my hips and turned me around and whispered in my ear

"I missed you too and am not her a guardian anymore" and I turned around and kissed him and then he broke the kiss and bent down and kissed my stomach until Christian barged in and punched Dimitri

"WHAT THE FUCK CHRISTIAN!" I yelled and then I punched him in the face and then dragged him out by his feet into Lissa and his room

"What happened?" Lissa said

"WELL your bitchy boyfriend here beat up Dimitri!" I said

"Christian what the fuck!" Lissa said

"It's ok it won't be the first time a girl hits me" Dimitri said and Christian charged at him and then Lissa screamed and I sighed and I got on top of Christian and started pulling his hair which made his yell stop but I didn't

"Get off of Dimitri then" I yelled and he got off but I still hold onto his hair just in case

Later that night at Dinner it was quiet until I said

"Am going to sleep" and then went up stairs until I heard someone came in and saw it was Christian

"What do you want?" I said

"Am sorry"

"It's alright Pryo now get out!" and then Dimitri came in and then Christian left and I fell asleep

**ok sooo how do u like it and did you see the video at comic con I mean OMG that was awesome! so yeah tell me if you like hate leave a review thx~Alyssa**


	10. new house

The next morning I woke up to something smelling good so I got up brushed my teeth and out my hair up in a messy ponytail and then went down stairs and into the huge kitchen and saw Christian and Dimitri then I saw Dimitri had a black eye from yesterday so I shook my head and then Lissa came in and gave me a key

"What's this for?"

"Well what happened last night Christian and I thought you guys would want a house of your own, and it's the house next to us so that you're not far away"

"Wait do you mean the 1.8 million house right next to you?"

"Yup!" she said and my jaw fell

"HOW DID YOU AFFORD IT!" I YELLED

"Adrian's credit card!" she said holding it up

"How did you get it?"

"I stole it while he was drunk and I already spent $1000 on stuff" She said grinning

*RING*

"Well speak of the devil" I said picking up my phone

"Yes Adrian?"

"so did you like your present lil daph?" He asked

"Yes..Yes I did thanks"

"no problem daph, tomorrow the whole group is coming over to help you move in" He said

"Ok thanks again Adrian" I replied

"Your welcome oh and tell Lissa I want my credit card back tomorrow!" Adrian said and I laughed and said

"Ok bye''


	11. moving into new house

*DING DONG*

"I"LL GET IT" I yelled running down stairs with my medium size belly and opening the door

"Hey lil daph"

"Hey Adrian"

"So where's everyone else?"

"Bringing the boxes down"

"HEY THERE'S 15 MORE BOXES LEFT UPSTAIRS!" Eddie called and then we went up stairs to go help

When it was around noon we just needed to unpack so we took a break and order pizza. When the pizza finally arrived we eat and then back to work. When we finally finished we all sat down and finally relaxed until I felt a sharp pain like someone had kicked me in the stomach and then it happened again so I put my hand on my stomach and said

"Is that you little guy?" and then I saw everyone staring at me and then baby kicked again and my mouth fell open

"The baby is kicking!" I said smiling and they all came rushing to me and felt my stomach

"He's a good kicker like his mama" Dimitri said

"Rose you have an appointment tomorrow we get to find out the baby's sex!" Lissa said

"Thanks for reminding me! You are coming right?"

"UH YEAH!" she replied and then Adrian pulled her to a side to speak to her privately

When everybody left Dimitri and I went up stairs and got dressed for bed and then we got into bed with each other

"Roza I can't wait to see if we're going to have a little you or little me" He said

"I know am excited to!" I respond and he pulled me toward him and said

"I love you"

"I love you to!" I said and then he kissed me and then we fell asleep together


	12. baby girl

"Rose you ready to go?!" Dimitri yelled

"No need to yell comrade am right her already to go!" I said and he rolled his eyes and went to go get Lissa and then we left. When we arrived we had to wait until they call my name

"Rose Hathaway!" the lady called and we got up and followed her to a small room

"So Rose have you thought of names?" Lissa said

"If it's a girl I want her name to be Vivianna Vasilisa Hathaway Belikov"

"What about a boy?" she asked

"Dimitri can pick his name" I said smiling at him

"I like the name Xavier Hathaway Belikov" he said and I smiled

"Hello Rose am Kelly and I'll be doing your ultrasound" she said

'Hi am Rose" I said and she and Dimitri keep looking at each other and I started getting confused so I said

"Can we start with the ultrasound please?"

"Um did you go to Russia Academy?" She asked Dimitri and ignoring my question

"Uh yes…yes I did" He replied and she nodded her head and said

"Know wonder you look so familiar your Dimitri Belikov right?"

"yes ma'ma"

"OH MY GOD! I had you in my science class, senior year I was the geeky one with the glasses!" she said and I raised an eyebrow and I cleared my throat and they looked at me

"Oh right sorry" she said and then put on some gel on my stomach which was cold so I squealed and then I saw Lissa took a picture on her phone and said

"Going on instagram!" and I rolled my eyes and laughed

"Congrats Rose your having a baby girl! And your due in February 14 valentines day" she said

"Oh my gosh!" Lissa squealed and I laughed and Dimitri kissed my forehead and said

"It's another Roza in the house!" I laughed and said

"Yup!" I replied and he said

"God help me" and I laughed


	13. decorating

"Rose last night I thought planning a baby shower for you" Lissa said

"Lissa it's too much money" I replied

"It's ok Adrian said he would pay" she said and I sighed and said

"OK" then took a zip of my hot chocolate

"Good morning ladies" Dimitri said coming into the kitchen

"Morning comrade" I respond

"Morning Dimitri" Lissa responded

"So whatcha talking about?" he asked

"Well Lissa wants to plan a baby shower with Adrian's money he's giving her which is a bad idea cause he might go bankrupt because of her" I said and I saw Lissa roll her eyes and mouth whatever so I laughed

"OK so now we know the baby's sex can we decorate the room?" He asked

"Right now?" I asked

"Yup" he replied

"Ok" I said

"Let me go get Christian real quick I'll meet you guys in the car" Lissa said

"OK don't take long" I said putting on my metallic trench coat and then going into the car with Dimitri. When Lissa came back with Christian they sat in the back and then went to the court mall. When we finally arrived we first went to into baby's r us and bought a white Sorelle Presley crib and changing table, a portable crib, white rocking chair, dresser, and 3 car seats one for Lissa's car and are cars. Once we left we went to a paint store and Dimitri went inside and came back with paint and then we left. When we arrived back home Lissa and Christian stayed and helped us decorate

"Dimitri what color did you buy?"

"Light purple… why did you not like it?"

"I like it just making sure" I said opening the can of paint

"Lissa can you give me the brushes and the thing right there" I asked Lissa

"What thing?"She asked

"That thing you put the paint in "I replied

"OH!" she said and I rolled my eyes and shook my head

When I got everything set up we all went to change clothes and then came back and started to paint. When we were done it accidently got paint on Dimitri's face

"OH MY GOD am sooooo sorry comrade" I said trying not to laughed and then I bent down to get a wipe until he splashed some in my hair and I gasped then I splashed some on him and when he was trying to throw paint at me I bent down and it his Lissa

"I see how it is Dimitri!" she said getting her brush and throwing paint on him and then Christian came in and saw what we were doing and he was looking at us wide eyes so I thought it would be a great time to get him so I splash a bunch of paint on him and he got pissed and then the room became into a paint war. When the paint had dried we got the stickers and put them up onto the wall and then Lissa and I spelt the baby's name with the dark purple with little rhinestones on then. Once we were finally finished with Viviannna's room we all sat down and relaxed for a little

"I want pizza and ice cream right now" I told Dimitri

"Great the craving are coming now?" Christian said

'UH leave her alone Christian" Lissa said

"I want my pizza and ice cream!" I said

"Hold on my Roza am getting the ice cream" Dimitri replied coming into the room with 3 big scoops of ice cream

"Um pizza hello?"

"Demandful aren't we Rose" Christian said sarcastically

"Shut up you ass wipe!" I replied and he rolled his eyes

"It's on its way Roza" he replied

"UGH!" I said

When my pizza finally came I ran to Dimitri and grabbed my box out of his hand and then ran back to the table and eat my pizza and ice cream.

**hey guys I tried to make it a little funny but I think I failed =( oh well but tell me if its good or not cause I want to hear your opinion about the story and what I need to improve and some ideas thanks you guys. you can also privet message me or just put it in the review I don't care so yeah thanks guys sooo much!~Alyssa**


	14. BABY SHOWER

**BABY SHOWER!**

"Rose?" Lissa said

"Getting out of the shower" I replied

"Hurry up you have 15 minutes to get ready!" she said

"Ok!" I replied

"Your clothes are the bed" she said

"Thanks!" I yelled back and then I heard the door so I walked out and saw one-shoulder peplum bra top and skinny jeans so I put it on and then black boots and then walked down stairs and saw that the house was beautifully decorated with pink and big bears and then I saw a table with deserts so I was about to walk to it until Lissa smacked my hand

"What the freak I haven't eaten all day!" I said rubbing my hand she had smacked

"here eat this is then" she said handing me a granola bar so I pushed my bottom lip out and took the stupid granola bar and eat it

"Where's my boyfriend at?" I said

"Picking his family up at the airport?"

"OH YEAH!" I said all excited

"Am scared maybe they won't like me Lissa! What do I do?" I asked Lissa

"Rose they'll love you everyone loves you!" she responded so sighed

"Well Stan doesn't like me!" I said pouting

"Well Stan is a dick head and you know that" she said and I laughed

"Lissa am scared to go into labor next week" I said

"No comment" she said

"Dimitri's back!" she said looking outside the window

"You serious!"

"Yeah! He'll be inside in 3, 2, 1"she said still looking outside the window

"Roza am back!" he said

"Hey baby!" I said jumping up and feeling the cold air hitting me and then seeing Dimitri's family

"Hi you must be Dimitri's family it's so good meet you guys am Rose" I said standing next to Dimitri

"Hi am Olena Dimitri's mom and this is my mother Yeva" Olena said pointing at the old lady in the back

"Hi am Viktoria and am Dimitri's youngest sister" Viktoria said

"Hi am Sonya am the middle child" Sonya said

"Hi am Karoline Dimitri's oldest sister and this is-" Karoline said before getting cut off

"Hi am Paul am 10 years old and this is my baby sister zoya" Paul said pointing at his baby sister who was in her stroller and I bent down to his height and said

"Hi Paul am Rose Hathaway"

"I know you said that already" he replied and I laughed and got up and went back to standing next to Dimitri side

"Oh and this is my best friend Lissa Dragomir" I said and they gasped and said

"The last Dragomir"

"You're the one who's bonded with her and killed the 2 strigoi?" Viktoria said and I smiled and nodded my head

"My new aunt is awesome!"Said Paul and I just laughed

'Well if it weren't for your awesome uncle I wouldn't be here" I said

"What do you mean if it weren't for my uncle?" he asked

"See your uncle trained me to kill strigoi see he was my teacher in high school" I replied

"Sweet!" he said and then left

"You guys can sit anywhere make yourself at home" Dimitri said and then I kissed his cheek and he smiled and we walked to the kitchen.

When it was around 12 we started opening gifts Lissa bought me a mini fridge and a bunch of baby clothes, Adrian and Eddie shared a gift so they bought a microwave, toys, and a $1000 card to Baby's R Us and then the Belikovs bought toys and then I saw some other people bought some other baby stuff. When we were finally done I saw my parents were her so I got up from my set and walked to them and gave them both a hug but my mother rejected my hug

"Are so glad you guys made it!" I said

"No problem kiz" My dad said and my mother just stared at me

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" my mother finally said

"What are you talking about?!" I replied

"Your dating your old teacher, knocked you up, left you, and then you forgive him what the fuck Rosemarie?!"

"Janine calm down!" Abe said

"If you don't like it get out of my house!" I yelled and then I had a feeling everyone was staring so I took them to the kitchen and then Dimitri came in and my mom walked to him and slapped him in the face

"MOM! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BOTH OF YOU NOW!" I yelled and they walked out and left

"Am so sorry" I told Dimitri

"It's ok like I said it's not my first time being hit by a women I been hit by you" he replied and I smiled

"Let's go people are leaving now" he said and I nodded my head still can't believe my mom just slapped Dimitri

When everyone left me and Dimitri showed his family the guest house and then we went back inside got in are pajamas and went to bed together in each other's arm

**hey guys tell me what you think about it thanks and thank you for your reviews and I'll try and fix my spelling sorry about because I didn't know so yeah...please leave a review if I messed up again and there's a lot of action coming so yeah! :) ~alyssa**


	15. BIRTH

Valentine's Day

When I was in the kitchen I saw Dimitri and his family was gone so I started cleaning until I got a sharp pain in my stomach and then I felt water so I looked down and screamed

"DIMITRI!" I screamed and there was no answer so I grabbed my phone and called Lissa

"Lissa am going into Labor like right now!" I said

"On my way be there in 2 minutes!" she said and then hung up so I got my case and threw it down the rail and then I walked down the stairs

"Rose am here!" Lissa said helping me out the door and put me in the car and then went back inside and got my suitcase. When she came back I got my phone out and speed dialed Dimitri

"Yes Roza?" he said

"DON'T YES ROZA ME AM GOING INTO LABOR YOU JACKASS!"

"SHIT! Am on my way"

"Met me at the hospital Lissa is driving me" I said and then hung up

When we arrived they put me into a wheelchair and they rushed me into a room

"OK Rosemarie were going to check if it's ok to push"

"OK JUST HURRY UP!"

"Roza am here!" Dimitri said running in

"Ok Rosemarie everything is ok and now when I say push you push ok? "

"YEAH NOW GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME" I said gripping Lissa and Dimitri's hand

"PUSH!" the doctor said

After 4 pushes, screaming, and tears I heard a cry and I saw my beautiful baby girl covered in stuff and then I saw them taking her away so I jumped up until Dimitri put a hand on my shoulder and said

"It's ok there going to check if she's ok" and I nodded my head

When they came back with vivianna she was wrapped in a pink blanket and then a lady gave her to me and said

"She's hungry do you want to breast feed or bottle?"

"Which one is better for her?" I asked

"Breast feeding is better than a bottle" she replied

"I'll do breast feeding then" I replied and then I started feeding her and then Lissa said

"She looks just like Dimitri"

"I know right!"

"She has your awesome hair Roza" Dimitri said and I laughed and then Viviannna looked up and me and started hitting my boob

"I hope she doesn't act like me though"

"I know right!" Lissa said

When I was done feeding the baby Dimitri's family came in

"My 3rd grandchild!" Olena said picking up the baby

"She looks like Dimika!" Karoline said looking over her mother's shoulder

"She adorable" Viktoria said taking the baby away from her mom and then sitting down in the chair

"Smile!" Lissa said taking a picture

"OK my turn!" Paul said sitting on the chair and then Viktoria giving him the baby and then talking Russian to him

"Ok family picture with everyone!" Lissa said

When Lissa was done taking the picture of us and the Dimitri's family with the family they left and then all my friends

"Hey lil daph dame I heard you from all the way from the waiting room!" Adrian said and I stuck up the middle finger and mouthed fuck you

"Can I now hold her?!" Lissa said and I nodded my head and gave her the baby and then took a picture of them together

"Can I hold her next?" Eddie said and then I nodded my head and Lissa gave her to Eddie after a couple of minutes Adrian said

"Can I hold her?" he asked

"Have you been drinking and smoking?" I asked

"A little" he replied

"Nope!" I said

"Why?" He asked

"Well 1st off I don't need my baby to be smelling smoke and 2nd you might drop her 3rd your drunk" I respond

"I am not drunk!" he said

"Really how many fingers am I holding up?" I said

"3"

"Nope! Am holding up 2 finger idiot see you are drunk maybe tomorrow"

"FINE!"

When everyone was gone I asked if Vivianna could sleep with me and they said yes so I kissed her little forehead and then put her in my arms and fell asleep with my beautiful daughter in my arms and Dimitri in the chair next to us

**hey guys am going to make going to make a 2nd book of this story it's going to be Rose and Dimitri's life with Vivianna so I hope you liked the story and stayed tuned for the new story of there life's with baby Vivianna! I hoped you enjoyed it and leave a review thanks you guys~ Alyssa**


End file.
